


Blade同人－剑始：心形巧克力（情人节篇）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 2





	Blade同人－剑始：心形巧克力（情人节篇）

剑崎从早上就没看到虎太郎和广濑，后来他在餐桌上发现了一张便条，看来虎太郎因为要小说取材而外出了。剑崎很是奇怪这和假面骑士小说有什么关系，反正他也不清楚作家的心理就是了。而广濑呢？剑崎可不记得她有男朋友。  
在家里没事干的剑崎，开始好心的帮虎太郎把喝完的空牛奶瓶子一次次沿着牧场的小道搬去大门。  
“剑崎…”一个熟悉的声音响起。  
放下箱子的剑崎抬头后很是出乎意料，“始…？”始能来这里已经算是很难得的事情，剑崎想不明白。  
“啊…要找虎太郎的话，他现在不在。”想到始现在寄宿在虎太郎姐姐的店里，他自然而然的认为始大概是受虎太郎姐姐之托来有事的。  
但是始却摇了摇头，表情和平时不一样，带着难以开口的意思，“我是来着剑崎你的…有事想问你。”  
剑崎自然答应，很爽朗的跟着始出了门。因为现在始能够敞开话题的只有剑崎，他并不和虎太郎他们有过多的接触。  
剑崎很温柔的倾听了始的话，想不到他竟然是在好奇为何店里有特别的活动，似乎受店主栗原遥香的委托要为明日的活动买几盒巧克力套装。而天音也忙着准备自己做巧克力…问题是她把自己关在厨房不让始看。对于这些事情，始表示他不理解，也不知道应该买什么样子的巧克力。  
其实剑崎听到这里有点呆泻掉，毕竟想不到这种话题会出自眼前的人。但是想到栗原一家在他心中的地位，剑崎也不是不能理解，这让他对始有了新的看法。  
“你...挺可爱的…”不知道何时，剑崎笑了起来。和他以往柔和温暖的笑容不同，这次就相识一个久违的老朋友一样笑得很暇意。  
这让始困惑的脸上满是不安，“你在笑什么？”他明显以为剑崎再不认真，当然他没有发现自己此时的这个想法代表着他有多在意剑崎的意见。  
“不，没什么，”剑崎忙否认，“只是想不到你会问出来这个问题。”想到身为Undead的始大概没有怎么聊结果人世间的这种节日，剑崎伴随着一丝心痛收起笑容，他整理了思绪和口气，“因为明天是情人节。”  
随后他耐心的给始讲解了情人节的含义，还有各种代表的食物和礼品。只是，剑崎自己也没有过过情人节，他对于爱情可以算是没什么经验，所以谈话途中他是不是很为难的抓头苦笑。这行为让在一边的始心情略微有了变化，看到剑崎表情后他好几次想就这样结束话题。  
随后总是要好人做到底的剑崎决定拉着始去买巧克力，不管是从形状，口味，大小，价钱上，他都围绕着明日店的活动和店面大小认真的考虑，并且将给始听。始决定这是他和剑崎难得谈话很多的日子，也是他们难得谈到战斗话题以外的日子，同时也是第一次看到剑崎这一面的日子。只是他不知道，剑崎以前是不是也和朋友时这样子的呢？他完全不知道剑崎以前是怎样生活的。  
“这些就够了，”剑崎买好以后还帮忙垫了钱。始感觉剑崎帮忙时认真的表情就好像他在处理自己的事情一样，这让始产生了名为不好意思的感情。  
“谢谢…”  
“没事的。”对于这个生涩的道谢，剑崎才发现今日两个人对话的反常，反而有些尴尬。“对了，始。这个送给你，”突然想到的事情帮他们解了围，剑崎递给了始一盒子巧克力，因为情人节的关系，商店里的巧克力都是心形包装盒系着粉红色丝带。  
发现这样子有点不对劲，剑崎感觉脸有点发烫，咳嗽了几声。“不是，那个。我想你大概没怎么吃过巧克力。我也…不知道你喜欢喜欢吃。但是只表示说在店里帮忙的时候有尝过吗？店里做点心的材料应该都是黑巧克力吧，那个很苦，所以我想这样的牛奶巧克力会让你感觉好接受。”其实他这样说很没说服力。  
第二天，店里来了很多情侣，大家一起享受美食，并且接受了店主的巧克力小礼品。始也从天音那里收到了她亲手做的巧克力，虽然有点变形可是却很真心。想到昨日剑崎说在日本，女孩子会送喜欢的男孩子自己做的巧克力，他多少用自己的想法理解了天音的行为。他露出柔和的表情道谢收下了那个包装可爱的小盒子。  
“很好吃，”他吃了以后感叹道，那是和这个小女孩一样可爱的味道。天音笑开了花。  
回到自己的房间，他把天音的小盒子摆在了心形大盒子的边上。今日的情人节，他收到了双份的礼物，一个是天音小妹妹的，另一个则是剑崎的。  
他拆开打得精细的丝带，开盒后是排放整齐的心情巧克力，颜色和店里厨房的不一样，是柔和的褐色。这个感觉和剑崎的发色很像…始脑海里闪过那张面容，拿起来一颗放入口中。  
完全不一样的味道，并非手工制作，却味道丝滑柔和，很那个人的感觉很像…  
“剑崎…好甜。”


End file.
